1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication and more specifically to vocal notification and acceptance of communication notifications.
2. Introduction
The advent and subsequent mass popularity of the cellular phone has spawned a whole host of issues. As the general public started to use cell phones, many people wanted to take or make phone calls while driving. In fact, many people operate their cell phone while driving, which distracts them and occupies their hands, posing a serious safety risk to the driver as well as to pedestrians and drivers in surrounding vehicles. The problem of distracted drivers caused some jurisdictions to outlaw manually operating cellular phones or other electronic gadgets while driving.
One approach in the art is to use a Bluetooth headset to speak, freeing up the hands from holding a cell phone to the ear, but this approach still requires the user to touch a button somewhere to receive the phone call. Another approach in the art is to turn on speaker phone in the car. This approach still forces the user to touch the cellular phone when a call is being received and there are obvious drawbacks to having a call on speaker phone. For example, if the call is confidential or embarrassing and passengers are present who the user would rather not hear the conversation, or if passengers are children who are loud, the other party could hear the loud children through the speaker phone.
Other scenarios exist where a person may want to answer a phone call but is unable to use their hands or it would be unsafe to take their hands away from the task at hand.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved way to answer a phone call privately without occupying a user's hands.